I'm sorry doesn't cut it
by Maximum Rose Ride
Summary: The flock kicks Max out. So she finds a new flock, but when times get tough they cone crawling back to her looking for help and forgiveness. Will she and her new flock help them or will they leave them in the dust. FAX and MADOW. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**hey. this is my first fanfic so hang with me. I know this is a well used topic but oh well this is m version.**

**~ Max POV ~**

****i roll over and open my eyes to see my boyfriend, his shaggy black hair is sticking up in all directions covering one of his eyes. I watch his steady breathing, his chest rising and falling underneath his black tee shirt. He slowly opens his eyes and i get lost in his bright blue eyes with specks of white. What happened to Fangs eyes you ask? Well its not Fang its Shadow. What happened to Fang? well lets see...

~ flashback~

I opened the back door and came into the house after taking a fly. I find my flock all staring at me with pure hatred in there eyes. I flinch at the sight of Fang, my beloved Fang staring at me with the same intence stare.

" Whats up?"i ask trying to sound as calm as i can but my voice cracks at the end.

" We want you out." Angel said through clenched teeth

"Why?" I ask, the backs of my eyes are threatening to let tears spill.

" Your a traitor, and your unlovable, ugly and useless!" Fang said his voice strong as steel and filled with hatred.

" Fine! But you will not kick me out of my own house, you can leave but I'm staying in this house!"

Fang got up and everyone else did too. He let Angel got in front and he went in the back and they all jumped out the window and took off into the night sky. Before Fang left he pushed me down onto the floor and an evil grin spread across his face and he followed the others.

I sat there on the floor and finally let the tears come pouring out and i cried myself asleep.

The next day...

I woke up the next day and i did what i do best... i ran (or flyed however you want to put it). I was flying over the woods and there was a clearing and i could see two people... well one person and an eraser my insticts kicked in and i came down behind the eraser and gave him a hard roadhouse kick to the back he fell foward and hit his head on a tree and he was knocked-out. I got a good look at the little boy that was being attacked by the eraser, he had light brown hair that was very curly, he had light green eyes that were filled with fear. I didn't see any injuries on him which was good. I bent down and held out my hand " Hi, im Maximum but you can call me Max. Whats your name?''

" m- m- my name i-is Justin." he took my hand and everything went black. The last thing i remember seeing is a boy about my age running through the woods, coming into the clearing and he started yelling at Justin and he carefully picked me up.

**Im just a time skip dont mind me la la la **

When i woke up i didnt open my eyes but i just listened,i could hear light snoring and some light footsteps that slowly faded. I opened my eyes and to my suprize i was on a bed and to my left there was a tiny bed stand with a light in it,and to mt right there was Fang. **(AN: or so she thought he he he he...)** I got up and quietly walked over to 'Fang' and put one hand on his mouth and my forearm against his chest so he couldnt move. 'Fangs' eyes shot open and what i say made me jump. It wasn't Fang, Fang didint have blue eyes.

He jumped out of the recliner and yelled at me " What the underworld! What did i do to you!?" **(AN: sorry i cant cuss so im using words that sound like it so yea)**

"i- im sorry y-you look like F-..." i trailed off and started to cry at the memories of me and Fang.

"Whats your name?" He asked. I stood up and wiped the tears away with the back of my sleve. " My name is Maximum Ride."

" Wait THE Maximum Ride that took down Itex with her flock?! Wait then wheres your..." he trailed off in realization of what had happened.

" My flock kicked me out." I looked down at the ground and smiled a sad smile.

" Oh... im sorry my name is Shadow, im leader of my flock would you like to meet them?"

"Wait you have wings?"

"Yup" He popped the P.

Turns out there are four of them all together.

Shadow: He has black wings as dark as night with bright blue tips, just like his has olive skin and bright blue eyes with white specks in them and he also likes the color back like someone I used to know.**( AN: see what i dd there ha ha)** He can turn invisible for a really long time, he cane manipulate darkness into anything he is leader of the flock which includes me. And hes 14 like me.

Justin: He has curly brown hair and light green eyes, he has tanned skin. He has dark brown wings with green splotches all over his wings. He can knock people out with his touch, which I learned the hard way, and he can fly super fast like me. He is 9 years old.

Alec: He has straight brown hair that covers his left eye and very tan skin like his brother which is Justin, hes got honey brown eyes and a very soft brown colored wings. He has the same powers as his brother but he can control them better. He is 13.

Courtney: She has dark brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back and has bright green eyes with specks of blue in them. She has tanned skin and black wings with blue tips. She can run really fast. She is 10.

Me: Im Maximum Ride and i have golden brown hair with brown streaks in it, i have chocolate brown eyes with hazel specks in them. My wings are identical to hawk wings. I can control the elements, wind,fire, earth,and water, and i can fly at the speed of light. Im 14 and im dating Shadow.

And thats how i met my REAL family.

**I know its short but the next one will be longer, i promise im just really tired. Ill update hopefully every week.**

**Question of the week: **

**What song is this:**

**im in the business of misery lets take it from the top**

**Shes go a body like an hour glass thats ticking like a clock**

**Guess the song in reveiw and whoever answers corectly will get a shout out.**


	2. Trouble brewing

**Hey guys im back, im sorry that i didn't update sooner i was on a vacation. We went to a huge car show they had 2 of the actual bat mobiles and a bat bike and one of the actual Tron bikes it was so cool, they had lots of vipers and cameros!**

**Shout outs! Congratulations to xeopard,nynyluvschance, mac1222, Aelita Moonshade, who all guessed Misery Business by Paramore!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor any of its characters they all belong to James Patterson.**

**Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY! P.s. this is 2 years after the flock kicked Max out.**

**~ Max P.O.V ~**

I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Shadow,his shaggy midnight black hair sticking up in all different directions,covering one of his eyes. I watch his steady breathing , his chest raising and falling to an unheard rhythm, underneath his black tee shirt. He slowly opened his eyes an I instantly began to swim in his bright blue eyes with white specks around the edges.

"Good mornin'." Shadow says sleepily and lightly kissing me on my cheek.

"Mornin." I wrap my arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. I got up and grabbed a pair of wash denim skinny jeans and a grey V-neck t- shirt with sleeves that go down to my elbows, and take a quick shower. I get out a change quickly and when i come out of the bathroom Shadow is already waiting for me. He changed into a loose black tank top (for guys) **(A/N: I love it when guys wear those types of tank tops i think its hot lol)**, a pair of black skinny jeans and his black vans.

He looked at me and smiled, god, I love that smile. We walked down stairs and everyone was already up.

"I'm starving."

"Justin your always hungry." I said in a mocking tone. He got up and went to the kitchen and i herd him open the fridge, the freezer, and all the pantries.

"Wheres all the food!?" Justin yelled.

" Probably in Max's stomach." mumbled Alec.

"Hey i heard that! And i don't eat that much... Do I?"

"Yea you do." Everyone in the flock said at the same time. We all started laughing even Shadow, he rarely laughs but he laughs more then someone.

"Max and I will go get food." Stated Shadow.

"Owww, why do you two always get to go?"

"Because im the leader." Said Shadow.

"NO its because you like having Max to yourself." Courtney said.

"That may be part of the reason..." Shadow whispered so only i could her, a smiled at him and he grinned.

"Bye guys." Shadow said. He walked out the front door and when he got in the yard he bowed and said with a English accent, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." I said as i took his hand and we took a flying start and we were off to Walli-World.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to Walli- World we did our normal routine, we split up and buy all the food we want with my Max card. I know very smart. But you know being me, the Maximum Ride, I always get lost. Hey don't judge its like Ikea- in- Orlando big. But anyways i always get lost so Shadows used to it.

"Shadow! I'm lost again!" I yelled throughout the store.

"I'm coming Max, don't move!" Shadow yelled.

He obviously found me and we checked out and were walking out in the parking lot when I heard a voice i thought i wouldn't hear in a million years. Angels.

"Fang."

"What Angel?"

" I can hear someones thoughts."

"Well, i would hope you could that is your power."

"No, i mean, like, a familiar thought, like, like... Max's"

Fang through his head up and started doing a 360 from where he was standing. Abiously looking for me.

"Crap, Crap Crap, Shadow hide me."

"Why? Whats wrong?" Shadow asked worried. I pointed at the flock. he pulled me into his side and we kept walking, but being me i had to trip over my own feet.

'' ******!"** (insert cuss word there)

"Max?... Max!" Fang asked/yelled. he ran over to me and picked me up a started kissing me. I heard Shadow's growl.

" Put my girlfriend down." Shadow said in a deadly tone. Fang sat me down cautiously and put his hands up in surrender. Shadow knew who the lock were and what they did to me. He vowed after i told him the story that he would knock the day lite out of him if he ever saw him and now, he saw him. He was grinding his teeth together, and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Shadow, calm down its okay." I said to him. Shadows were beginning to form around Shadow. 'Well that's new' I thought'.

"Yea Shadow clam down, its all cool.'' Fang said with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Fang had no idea what he was getting himself into, when Shadow got angry, it is not good, to say the least.

Shadow lunged at Fang and i knew this was to going to end well for Fang because, A: Shadow had a new power and I dont know how to stop it, and B: Shadow would kick Fang's butt sky high even with out powers.

**Ha ha ha ha ha cliffy. I so sorry it took sooooo long for me to update i've had a horse show to train for and school, AND homework. I promise you i wrote this along time ago it took me 2 hours and i was done and then my computer shut down so i couldnt save it i was pissed! lol**

**~Rose~**


	3. Help us

**Hay guys! :) Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Oh and can you guess who my avatar is, and yes i did draw it.**

**Anyways one with Shadow kicking Fang's butt! he he he he( I really do like Fang but im looking forward to writhing this chapter).**

**~Max POV~**

****I just watched as Shadow went after Fang. Shadow was punching Fang in the sides of his stomach. After about five minutes of him getting his but handed to him, he finally started to fight back. Fang was trying to roundhouse kick Shadow in the head but Shadow went down to the ground and shot straight back up when Fang landed on the ground. While Fang was on the ground Shadow walked over to him. When Fang thought Shadow was off gourd he tried to kick Shadow's feet from under him.

"Big mistake Fang." I said.

Shadow easily jumped over Fangs feet and landed behind him. Shadow pushed Fang down to the ground from behind so Fang was lying on his stomach. Fang was exhausted, he wouldn't get back up. Shadow saw that he was exhausted and quit attaking him.

"Oh and one last thing." Shadow said. Shadows shot from his hands and went around Fang.

"I can't see!"

"Shadow what did you do?!" I yelled.

"Relax Max, it will were off in five minutes."

"MAX! Please, wait!" Angel screamed. I turned around and walked back to Angel.

"What!"

"Max we need help. Itex is back and their after us, and their searching for you."

"Ok...? I have a flock that will help me." I spat. Fang stood up from where he was. I'm guessing his blindness wore off.

"Max... we need you! Okay, are you happy!?" he was looking at the ground while he shouted this so i could not see his face." Right after we left we were still getting attacked by Erasers." Right after he said this he brought his head up aggressively. I could now see the tears that were rolling down his face, i've never seen Fang cry, not even when Ari shredded his stomach." I've been wanting to find you ever since we left. But i couldn't otherwise THEY would have found you...I'm sorry...Okay?"

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. I looked at Shadow, asking permission if they could stay in the guest bedrooms with us since he was the leader. Even with his hatred toward Fang he said," Fine. You can stay with us, but you fallow our rules. Got it?" I hugged Shadow and he hugged me back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We'll go get the rest of the flock. Come on Angle!''

"We still live at the E- house Fang!" I yelled to him as he was flying. He gave me a thumbs- up, signaling that he heard me. I turned to Shadow and kissed him gently, our lips moving together in perfect harmony. After a few minutes we broke apart, breathing heavily, we started to walk home with all the food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow flung the door open and yelled "We're home!"

I heard six feet running down the stairs. After we got out what we wanted for breakfast, we put the rest of the food away. I heard the doorbell ring and Shadow stood up.

"I'll get it." He said. I heard Shadow open the door and the old flock came in.

"Who are they?" Asked Alec while he raised one eyebrow.

"Come guys into the living room." Shadow said. We all got up and walked to the living room. Justin, Alec, and Courtney sat in the couch in that order, while Shadow sat in the recliner and i sat in his lap. Right when I sat down i saw something spark in Fang's eyes, but what was it? jealousy, love, hate,sorrow? All four?

"Okay guys, that is my old flock," i said while pointing at Fang, Angle, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy sitting on the large couch across from us," And this is Shadows flock." I said while motioning my arms around.

"Ohhhhh! How about we play a game! Like we all say our name, powers, and something that we love!? Said Courtney excitedly.

"Thats a great idea Courtney. You guys start." Shadow said while never moving his eyes away from Fang.

"Okay, I'm Nudge, my powers are that I can hack into any computer and i can control metal. And one thing that I love is... Talking and shopping!"

''I'm Angel. I can read minds, change my appearance, control people with my mind, and i can breath underwater. I love flying.

" I'm Gazzy. I can produce deadly farts and i can mimic voices. I love my sister Angel and bombs."

" I'm Iggy. I can feel colors. I love bombs and Ella."

" Names Fang. I can turn invisible. I love...Ma-... things."

"Okay our flock now. I'm Justin. I can knock people out with my touch and can fly super fast, but not as fast as Max. I love being with my family."

"I'm Alec. I have the same powers, but im still not as fast as Max."

"I'm Courtney! I can only run really fast. And I love animals."

"Max. I can fly faster then light and i can control the elements. I love my family and Shadow."

"Shadow. I can turn invisible as long as i want, I can manipulate darkness into whatever i want, and I can kill peoples senses for a fix amount of time. I love Max." Shadow gave me a quick kiss. before turning back to the others. I snuggled into his chest.

**Ok im really sad because yesterday i had to put down one of my horses but she died with hay in her mouth so she will never be hungry again, at least now she won't be in anymore pain, she was a rescue horse and she was very skinny but she live the rest of her life happy. Ok so now question of the chapter!**

**What song is this:**

**Beauty queen of only 18**

**she had some trouble with herself**

**he was always there to help her**

**she always belonged to someone else**

**i drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.**


End file.
